This invention generally relates to components for use in an aircraft and, more particularly, to components formed of a composite material.
Typically aluminum or titanium actuators have been used in the aerospace industry to move movable components of an aircraft. For example, the gas turbine engines of an aircraft generally include a series of actuators that include, but are not limited to, actuators that move variable turbine vanes, engine nozzle geometry, air valves, and air blocking devices. The positions of these components are adjusted using appropriate actuators to control the characteristics of the engine during operation of the aircraft. These typical metal actuators are costly and add weight to the aircraft.
As with other aerospace components, there is a desire to reduce the cost and weight of engine mounted components, including engine mounted actuators. It is desirable that such engine mounted actuators and other components meet or exceed certain structural and wear properties and have the ability to survive in a high temperature environment. These requirements have typically driven designers away from the use of composite materials in aerospace applications. The properties of components formed from composite materials may be improved by plating the surface of such components. Chrome is commonly used as a plating material to improve the wear characteristics of a composite material component. However, chrome is a highly regulated material of concern and use of chrome is being phased out in the European Union within the next few years.